


In My Space (I'm Latching Onto You)

by Noducksinpond



Series: Tumblr Fics of Mine [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Mild Smut, Newly weds being cute, and i do mean mild i was torn between rating this m or e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: "“Had a nice day Mrs Allen?” Barry asked, his voice low and practically husky, as she settled against his shoulder on the backseat of the big car that was going to take them to the airport. “West-Allen,” she corrected him teasingly, her words just as quiet as his. She turned her head to look at him, and grinned quietly." - Barry, Iris, a honeymoon in Rome, a keycard that doesn't work, and a driver who didn't have to see two strangers make out on his backseat.





	In My Space (I'm Latching Onto You)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in two parts on May 7th 2015 [here](http://jodiewhittakered.tumblr.com/post/118380568221/in-my-space), and on May 28th 2015 [here](http://jodiewhittakered.tumblr.com/post/120104395976/latching-onto-you). But I figured it made about as much sense to post it in one longer fic instead.  
> Also considering the whole wedding... debacle last year, I figured we could use a throwback to a simpler time. Hope you like it.

The last 3 months had been hell on Earth.

Okay, that might be overstating it slightly, but they had involved one of Iris’ least favourite activities, you could possibly put her through, which was wedding planning. She’d only been a bridesmaid once before, for one of her best friends Hanna, and even back then, she’d thought it seemed like a mess. Iris liked messes, she made decisions quickly, followed her heart more than her logic. Barry had once asked her how she ever found anything, which was ironic considering he was Mr Fastest-man-alive-but-still-chronically-late, and he thought she was unorganized. But she wasn’t really, she had an organised mess. Or a mess with a guidebook there for her.

Lucky, it was exactly Barry she was marrying, because man, he was a lot better at wedding planning. It wasn’t that he was more enthusiastic, because honestly she was just as giddy about marrying him, as he was her. But he could get work and superheroing done so quickly, that he had enough downtime on his hands to find the best bakery in Central, while she was still typing up tomorrow’s articles. In the end, it wasn’t a big wedding, bigger than Caitlin and Ronnie’s, but still not as big as Barry´s overexcitedness had at one point made her fear it would be.

“Had a nice day Mrs Allen?” Barry asked, his voice low and practically husky, as she settled against his shoulder on the backseat of the big car that was going to take them to the airport. As much as she’d liked her wedding dress, loved it even, the dress she was wearing now was a lot closer to comfy and perfect for travel. Travelling was obviously a necessity when you wanted to get away from Central for your honeymoon.

“West-Allen,” she corrected him teasingly, her words just as quiet as his. She turned her head to look at him, and grinned quietly. She let her hand brush across his arm and chest, and Barry might almost have blushed slightly or a lot. Nerd. “But yes, obviously.”

“Good,” he said and brushed her hair away from her face. She leant up to kiss him at the edge of his mouth, and Barry grinned. This day had been great from the second she woke up, marrying her favourite person in the world had kept it great. They sat in silence for a minute or two, as the driver left the restaurant, where they’d held the wedding, and drove out on the main road. Iris drew a sharp intake of breath, because he´d moved the other hand to her thigh.

“You really wanna put on a show in front of the driver?” Iris whispered into his shoulder, sounding slightly more turned on than she’d intended to, trying very hard not to pay attention to the hand, which was travelling increasingly longer up her thigh, relatively discretely drawing lazy circles on her skin. Something tightened inside her.

“Well,” Barry whispered into her hair, and if his intent hadn’t been completely obvious before, it definitely was now. The man still had absolutely no concept of subtlety, at least when it came to sleeping with her. It was equal parts hot and cute. “He has to watch the road and you could probably be pretty quiet. No problem.”

Iris allowed herself to entertain the idea for a second. Letting him let that hand move the last little bit of space, until it was right where it needed to be, his thumb circling her clit through her panties. The muscles inside her clenched. Depending on how far he was willing to go, he’d probably push her panties aside too, and vibrate his fingers inside of her. But if he did, there was no way in hell she was gonna stay quiet.

“Or,” she whispered tilting her head to look at him. She grabbed his hand, pressing her lips against his knuckles, her tongue darting over his fingertips. The groan he had to make a physical effort to suppress was absolutely worth it. “You could keep it in your pants.”

So he plays nice, like she knew he would, but only until about 3 seconds after she’s unlocked the door to their hotel room in Rome, where he hoists her up, and kicks the door shut behind them before kissing her soundly. Which by then, Iris has to admit she isn’t exactly complaining.

…

“Wow,” Iris whispered, doing her very best not to laugh and to sound unimpressed at the same time. She let her tongue dart over the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, and sucked down. Barry groaned. Her hand brushed down his back, increasingly closer to his ass, and Barry squirmed against her. “You really have a hard time getting it in there.”

“Getting a little distracted by that,” Barry admitted with a heavy breath, refusing to look back at her. Which was a shame really, because she had a massive grin on her face. She was almost tempted to stop, after all he’d played nice since she told him to, he always played nice when Iris asked for it. But watching him having increasing difficulty with getting a keycard to work, whilst giving him a hickey on his neck, was incredibly fun. Of course, grabbing his nice ass wasn’t bad either.

“What are you going to do about that then?” Iris whispered against his neck. The beep from the monitor is her only warning before Barry gets the door unlocked, swoops her up, closes the door behind them and presses her against the wall, his hands on her ass. Iris let out a surprised laugh.

“Get the door open,” he grinned. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and kissed him back when he leant in to meet her halfway. He opened his mouth instantly, hungrily, groaning when she bit down on his bottom lip. Iris’ head fell back against the wall, Barry’s lips quickly moving from her mouth to her neck, clearly needing to get on with this as quickly as possible. Payback was the wrong phrase to use for it though, because in reality she was pretty happy with it. Pretty happy with it, was probably an understatement though.

“So,” Iris breathed, as he moved his lips along her jawline and down her throat. Barry grinned up at her, from where he held her up. Practically gleeful grin, as if he’d just won the lottery. “What is the plan now?”

“Making you forget your own name,” Barry said simply, and Iris laughed because he was being ridiculous, and stupidly corny. Pretty much business as usual, when it came to Barry.

“Well, we’ll see,” Iris retorted not nearly confidentially enough, as Barry pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, and pushed the fabric down around her waist. He took a moment to just stare at her, the look of adoration in his eyes that she loved seeing whenever it came out, which still came out even if they’d been dating for 3,5 years and known each other most of their lives. It was a look that told her, she was never boring to him, that he never grew tired to her, that he’d gladly spend the rest of his life with no one but her. It left a pretty good feeling inside her.

Pretty good obviously being the understatement of the century.


End file.
